


wedding planning

by Aisjustrunning



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, M/M, Mixed Media, Pinterest, Susan Matheson is a troll, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/pseuds/Aisjustrunning
Summary: Hello Susan,I have created a Pinterest board for us to gather ideas and help the boys with the wedding. I know they want to decide on everything themselves, but it’s good to have some back-up ready in case they need our support.
Relationships: Bryce Marcus/Jared Matheson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	wedding planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylviarachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviarachel/gifts).



> This was inspired by sylviarachel's prompt for the ycmal holiday exchange. I ended up writing something else for that, but I wanted to play a bit with this!
> 
> This was not beta'd and English is like my third language, so please forgive any typos or anything that doesn't make sense at all.
> 
> This all can be found on [tumblr](https://ilovetextingandscones.tumblr.com/post/612305163229822976/susan-and-elaines-pinterest-board) as well.

Hello Susan,

I have created a Pinterest board for us to gather ideas and help the boys with the wedding. I know they want to decide on everything themselves, but it’s good to have some back-up ready in case they need our support. Here’s the link. Let me know what you think, and do not hesitate to add anything you want. I have already started adding some things I thought were cute 😊

You can ask Don if he wants to participate as well. I am sure he has wonderful catering ideas!

Love,

Elaine

Elaine,

That’s a wonderful idea. I am sure Bryce can be trusted with aesthetic decisions, but I wouldn’t let Jared pick too many things, even if he has been giving all of this a lot of thought. The book you gave him for Christmas has come in handy, for sure.

As I write, Don is already pinning recipe ideas to the common board. I am amazed at how invested he is on this; yesterday during the Flames game, he was on his phone researching wedding cakes. Can you imagine?

I have added some lake house and cottage decoration ideas, as that seems to be the direction they are following.

Let me know when you are in Calgary; we would love to have you with us for dinner.

Love,

Susan

Hi Susan,

I have seen the additions you and Don are making to the board! I really hope we can make our boys' wedding look like those pictures. I am sad they won’t have photos to remember this (even if I understand their agents’ concerns), but I want to make it as special as possible for it to last in their memories for a long time.

I will go to Calgary by around Game 3 and I’d love to meet your family for dinner. Maybe we could have lunch together as well, just the two of us! To catch up, mother of the groom to mother of the groom 😊

I have also been tasked by Bryce with accompanying Jared for cake tasting, even if they seem to have already decided on chocolate and vanilla. A little unconventional, aren’t they? But I think it suits them. A nice metaphor for their contrasting personalities. And at least it’s a cake! When I was on the phone with Bryce talking about this, I heard Jared in the background mumble something about cupcakes! _That_ would be unconventional, even if I have seen some adorable wedding cupcakes on Pinterest.

Anyway, I think I will go with Jared and try some other flavours as well, to see if he changes his mind or if he finds anything he likes better! I’ll be adding some more cake ideas to the board, for the decoration.

Love,

Elaine

Hello Elaine,

Good to hear you will be here soon! Lunch sounds great. And, of course, feel to join us in our little game-watching parties. Even Erin is following Bryce’s season now. She could never bother with hockey when it was only his brother playing, but now she’s all about the Flames. I don’t think her edgy friends from school know, though.

I have added as well some cake topper suggestions. I am _sure_ Jared will love having one of those on top of the cake.

Love,

Susan

Hi Susan!

Looks like we have the venue confirmed! Bryce just called me to tell me that they want the lake house they showed us last month. I think it’s a bit too big for such a small party, but the location was beautiful. So glad we saved all those lake house wedding pins! I also looked at the cake toppers: adorable! We certainly need one of those.

How is Jared doing? Bryce is trying to hide it, but even on the phone, I can tell he’s not coping well with the reaction from management. I am so angry at how they have reacted. I hope the Oilers are being more rational.

I’ll be there in a week, and we can start really planning in earnest.

Love,

Elaine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are love :)


End file.
